Downhole cutting tools and cutting elements are well known in the oil drilling industry. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,464,434 is directed to products and methods that are used in fishing tools, but it does not disclose structures or advantages that are provided by the structures disclosed herein. One of the drawbacks of known cutting tools and cutting elements is non-uniformity of the height of the elements when they are packed together or applied to a cutting tool surface, thus resulting in a relatively inefficient cutting tool because of the height variation.